J'ai envie de toi
by Demetra83
Summary: Lapsus de Samantha Carter
1. Intro

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, passages interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

Saison 8, mais Janet n'est pas morte.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : petit délire sur un lapsus de Miss Carter...

Bonne lecture ;)

**PARTIE 1 : SAM**

**INTRODUCTION**

Je m'appelle Samantha Carter, je suis colonel dans l'US Air Force et j'ai un énorme problème : je suis désespérément amoureuse de mon général.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire _"Oui mais la loi, blablabla..." _Je connais la chanson, je me la passe en boucle tous les matins depuis 8 ans, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré en fait!

Ca a été le coup de foudre et comme je travaille en étroite collaboration avec lui, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Il a été promu général, il commande donc la base top secrète où nous travaillons. Il m'a promue au grade de lieutenant-colonel et je suis son bras droit. J'ai des journées bien remplies car je suis également astrophysicienne.

Voilà pour le résumé de ma vie... Oui ça s'arrête là ! Enfin non, mais tout le reste tourne autour de lui...

J'ai été fiancée à un policier, mais j'ai rompu car j'ai ouvert les yeux sur cette relation qui ne menait à rien... De son côté, mon général fréquentait une femme mais elle l'a quitté quand elle a soupçonné une inclination pour moi.

Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble légalement, mais ça n'efface pas nos sentiments... Car oui, je sais depuis des années que c'est réciproque... Pathétique, non ?

Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai commis une énorme bourde et je dois avouer que j'hésite entre deux solutions : m'ouvrir les veines ou déménager à l'autre bout du pays et adopter un chat, que je nommerai comme lui... Non sans rire, je suis épuisée et ça se ressent sur ma concentration ! J'ai honte ! Il vaut peut-être mieux que je vous raconte depuis le début...


	2. Lapsus

**1/ Lapsus**

Je me suis levée vers 6h, comme tous les matins. J'avais dormi dans mes quartiers au SGC, pas le temps de rentrer chez moi hier pour revenir aux aurores ce matin.

J'ai pris une douche rapide puis je suis allée au mess pour prendre un café. A cette heure matinale, j'étais seule et ça me convenait bien. J'ai toujours besoin de quelque temps pour émerger et me mettre en condition. Je me suis ensuite rendue à mon laboratoire.

Je travaille depuis quelques semaines sur des équations complexes et je pensais avoir trouvé la solution. J'ai travaillé des heures durant. J'ai fini avec une migraine inimaginable.

Mon ami Daniel est venu me chercher pour aller déjeuner. Lui aussi travaille dur et ne voit pas le temps passer.

Il m'a rappelé que nous avions une réunion avec le général ensuite, nous avons donc fait vite, pour ne pas le faire attendre.

Bien que ça ne soit pas bien grave, puisque le général O'Neill cultive l'art d'être en retard... Daniel et moi nous sommes présentés à l'heure en salle de briefing et avons attendu quelques minutes nos autres collègues. Le général s'est présenté avec un bon quart d'heure de retard mais il a prétexté une conversation avec le président. Oui, le Président des Etats-Unis en personne. Bien entendu, personne ne va aller vérifier son alibi...

Nous devions faire le point sur des missions top secrètes, avec des diapos. Tout ça dans le noir, ce qui m'arrangeait pour mon mal de crâne. J'ai fini par somnoler un peu. Daniel m'a donné un petit coup de coude pour me tenir éveillée.

Je pense que le général n'a rien vu, il devait aussi lutter pour rester conscient aussi, à mon avis. Il déteste ce genre de briefing et il me laisse le soin de les diriger habituellement, surtout si ça a un lien avec la science.

La réunion s'est achevée et quand on a allumé la lumière, mon mal de tête s'est intensifié.

Le général a dû s'en rendre compte car il m'a demandé d'aller prendre quelque chose pour soigner ça et de revenir pour la suite des réunions.

Je me suis exécutée rapidement. Il devait présenter à nos équipes les nouveaux gilets par balle et nous faire une démonstration sur les nouvelles armes.

Je l'ai retrouvé ensuite, dans une autre salle et je me suis mise dans un coin de la pièce. Il m'avait déjà briefé au dîner, la veille. Je n'écoutais pas son discours, qu'il avait répété avec moi et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Je le fixais et je hochais à la tête régulièrement, pour donner le change.

Je le trouvais diablement sexy. Il avait retiré sa veste d'uniforme kaki, pour rester en t-shirt noir, près du corps. J'admirais ses muscles saillants. Il avait repris la musculation avec Teal'c, car comme il restait enfermé dans son bureau, il voulait rester en forme.

Là, il était parfait avec ses cheveux grisonnant coupés court mais pas trop. J'avais des images peu avouables en tête alors que je le regardais.

J'imaginais ses mains puissantes arrachant mes vêtements, sa peau chaude contre la mienne, ses lèvres parcourant mon corps nu... J'essayais d'imaginer le frisson que me donneraient ses caresses... Je m'égarais dans des délices que je ne connaitrais jamais mais je n'enfreignais aucune règle, puisque je ne faisais que rêver. Rêver ? Que dis-je !? Je fantasmais sur mon supérieur hiérarchique...

Il me sourit et comme je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot, je lui rendis son sourire. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il trouvait mon sourire étrange.

Mince, est-ce que j'avais quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ? Oh non pas ça ! La honte absolue ! Je passais ma langue mes dents pour être sûre... Je n'avais rien.

A la fin de sa présentation, les militaires présents sont allés le féliciter. Je suis restée un moment à l'observer, toujours dans mon coin, perdue dans mes pensées. Daniel m'a invitée à aller retrouver Jack quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'avait félicité rapidement, bien que les démonstrations de force ne soient pas son truc. Mon général m'avait remerciée pour mon aide et ma présence.

J'avais voulu le féliciter en lui serrant la main et en prodiguant quelques éloges mais mes fantasmes avaient eu raison de moi et j'ai dit : _"J'ai envie de toi."_

Daniel avait tourné la tête vers moi, comme s'il avait mal compris. Mon général avait ouvert de grands yeux, aussi surpris que Daniel et je me suis corrigée, mais trop tard :_ "Pardon, Yapasdequoi !"_

Quand j'avais voulu retirer ma main de la sienne pour prendre la fuite, il la serra un peu plus fort, pour me garder près de lui.

_-"Lapsus révélateur, Carter ?"_ m'avait-il glissé à l'oreille.

A ce moment-là, le sergent de garde l'avait appelé au micro pour le prévenir d'un appel important, j'en avais profité pour prendre la fuite...

J'avais couru dans la base, pour rejoindre les vestiaires des femmes. Je voulais prendre une douche froide, pour me calmer.

Non seulement je venais de révéler mon fantasme le concernant à mon supérieur mais en plus de ça, le contact de sa main dans la mienne et de son souffle dans mon cou m'avaient donné très chaud...

Je me suis déshabillée rapidement et me suis jetée sous le jet d'eau tiède, face au mur de la cabine de douche. J'avais commencé à me savonner mais j'avais senti mes seins tendus à l'extrême... Alors que je passais délicatement mes doigts dessus pour les caresser, une voix d'homme avait résonné dans mon dos.

_-"Vous voulez de la compagnie, Carter ?"_

J'avais reconnu la voix familière de mon supérieur dans mon dos...


	3. Passage à l'acte

**2/ Passage à l'acte**

_-"Je... euh... Mon général ? Que faites-vous ici ?"_ dis-je, sans me retourner. Je l'avais entendu tirer le rideau de douche.

_-"Je vous propose mon aide, si jamais vous n'arriviez pas à vous savonner toute seule..."_

_-"Mon général, je voudrais me doucher et rentrer chez moi, me cacher sous mes draps, si ça ne vous fait rien."_ J'avais fermé les yeux, réalisant ce que je venais de dire...

J'avais compris qu'il avait très bien entendu mes propos, j'avais espéré que ce n'était pas le cas... Je rêvais toute éveillée encore...

_-"Carter, moi aussi j'ai envie de vous"_ me dit-il, alors qu'il venait de se glisser derrière moi dans la douche, en fermant le rideau derrière lui. Il était entièrement nu aussi. En effet, je sentais très clairement une certaine partie de lui contre le bas de mon dos... Il n'y avait aucun doute, mon désir était partagé.

_-"Je suis désolée monsieur d'avoir dit ça, je pense que le mal de crâne, la fatigue et la codéine me font perdre pied..."_

Il s'était rapproché un peu plus de moi et m'avait plaquée contre le mur, il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, sur le mur. Je déglutis avec peine, de le sentir contre moi... Je n'avais pas peur, il ne ferait rien contre ma volonté... Mais voilà, ma volonté de lui résister s'effilochait à mesure que je sentais sa peau sur la mienne. Ma respiration était anarchique, mon cœur battait à tout rompre... J'allais craquer !

_-"Ne soyez pas désolée, je sais à quel point notre situation est frustrante depuis des années... J'ai vraiment envie de vous mais si vous ne voulez pas moi... je vous laisse seule..."_

Il avait voulu me quitter mais je fis volte-face et attrapait son visage pour l'attirer à moi. Il commençait à me caresser... Partout ! Mon dieu que c'était bon !

Je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes, sur mes seins et partout sur moi. Je le voulais contre moi, en moi... Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il embrassait et caressait mes seins, toujours tendus par le désir.

_-"Prends-moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite !"_ lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

Il avait arrêté la course de ses mains sur mes seins pour guider son pénis en moi. Il se saisit de ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec fouge. Il me colla dos au mur de la douche, attrapa une de mes cuisses et la remonta. Il l'avait calée avec un de ses bras et commença ses mouvements. C'était un peu brutal mais tellement bon : exactement ce que je recherchais à ce moment-là. Il grognait de plaisir depuis qu'il m'avait pénétrée.

J'avais envie de gémir mais je mordais son épaule pour étouffer mes cris. Alors que je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi, je basculais la tête en arrière mais il posa sa main sur ma bouche. Il avait entendu la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et deux voix de femmes résonner dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas cessé pour autant ses vas et viens, de plus en plus rapides.

J'avais agrippé ses épaules de toutes mes forces et je plantais mes ongles dans sa peau alors que nous jouissions tous les deux. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas restées longtemps dans les vestiaires et étaient déjà parties quand Jack quitta mon étreinte en m'embrassant, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_-"Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard pour une réunion..."_ me dit-il en soupirant. Il se sécha avec ma serviette et se rhabilla. Il m'embrassa avec passion avant de quitter les vestiaires aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Voilà, je l'avais faite ma connerie ! Donc je dois sérieusement penser à mes deux alternatives : le suicide ou le déménagement...


	4. Conséquences

**3/ Conséquences**

J'ai quitté la cabine de douche pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je devais retourner à mon labo pour continuer mon travail. Je savais que j'allais le revoir puisque nous dînions toujours ensemble au mess, avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il ne ratait jamais un repas avec nous.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je l'aimais et je venais de faire l'amour avec lui. Une certaine tension se relâcha en moi mais la peur m'envahit...

De quoi ai-je peur exactement ? La cour martiale ? Oui, sans aucun doute, vu les circonstances ! La peur de l'inconnu ? Oui aussi... La peur que notre relation ne marche pas ? Oui également...

En fait, j'ai peur de tout mais principalement de me laisser aller. Je dois lâcher prise pour ne pas me laisser guider par ma peur. Elle nous fait faire de mauvais choix et fait de nous des êtres irrationnels. Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer du reste de la journée... La tête pleine de questions sur lui et moi... Et pleine de sensations nouvelles...

J'en étais à un point où j'étais perdue, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire !

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais les mains tremblantes quand je lu le nom sur l'affichage digital. C'était lui, ou plutôt son bureau...

_-"Colonel Carter, le général vous demande en salle de briefing, immédiatement"_ annonça la voix de sa nouvelle assistante, Lucy.

_-"J'arrive"_ lui dis-je, essayant de prendre un ton neutre.

Chemin faisant, j'avais croisé Lucy qui me jeta un regard mauvais, lourd de sous-entendu. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait des vues sur Jack et ne supportait pas de le voir compter sur moi plutôt que sur elle.

Je rejoignis rapidement la salle en question et la trouvais bondée de militaires en uniforme. Le général siégeait en bout de table. Il tourna la tête vers moi quand il m'entendit arriver et se leva pour me céder sa place.

_-"Carter, vous tombez bien"_ me dit-il, sans me regarder. _"Expliquez-leur l'histoire des trous de vers dans la pomme..."_

Voyant mon hésitation, il tapota le dossier de son siège pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir.

Il croisa ses mains sur le dossier, au-dessus de ma tête, pour continuer à faire face à son auditoire. Cette proximité me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'expliquais alors à toutes les personnes qui me faisaient face, et elles étaient nombreuses, la théorie des trous de vers.

_-"Ces trous ne peuvent se former qu'entre deux portes ouvertes. Les trous de vers, comme nous les appelons, n'est qu'une métaphore. Imaginez que la galaxie est une pomme, nous creusons notre chemin à travers cette pomme, comme des vers qui la transperceraient au lieu de décrire des cercles à l'extérieur. Le diamètre de la pomme n'est qu'une façon de mieux nous représenter l'espace-temps. Ces trous ne sont pas vraiment des trous, mais plutôt des passages ou des conduits"_ conclus-je.

_-"Voilà pourquoi c'est mieux quand c'est elle qui explique"_ dit le général quand j'eus terminé.

_-"Et elle aussi beaucoup plus jolie que toi..."_ ricana un homme.

_-"T'as raison, fais le malin, Boyd ! En close-combat, elle te cloue sur place ! Bon, et si on allait dîner ?"_ demanda mon général.

J'attendis un instant pour me lever, ne sachant pas si j'étais incluse dans l'invitation.

_-"Merci Carter pour ce brillant exposé improvisé. Présentez mes excuses à Daniel et Teal'c, je ne pourrai dîner avec vous ce soir."_

_-"Oui monsieur, ça sera fait"_ dis-je en le regardant partir, sans même un regard pour moi.


	5. Jack vs Sam

**PARTIE 2 : JACK**

**1/ Jack vs Sam**

_"Mince, et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?"_ me suis-je dit.

_"Si je la regarde, je suis sûr que tout le monde va deviner ce qu'on a fait dans les douches... Oh non, je ne dois pas penser à ça... Elle est magnifique mais je dois vraiment arrêter de penser à elle, son corps nu ruisselant..."_ Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

_-"Jack ?"_ me demanda Boyd, me coupant de mes pensées _"Tu la connais depuis longtemps Carter ?"_

_-"Oui, depuis que nous sommes entrés au SGC. Pourquoi ?"_

_-"T'aurai dû lui demander de venir avec nous, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me parle encore des pommes et je sais plus quoi"_ ricana encore Boyd. Il ne savait faire que ça, ma parole !

_-"Je pense qu'elle a mieux à faire que traîner avec de vieux généraux..."_

Sauf que bien sûr, elle se présenta au mess avec Daniel et Teal'c au même moment.

_-"Colonel Carter ! Venez nous rejoindre !"_ lui demanda Boyd.

Carter étant respectueuse de ses supérieurs, elle quitta nos amis pour rejoindre ma table.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus je sentais mon cœur vouloir quitter ma poitrine... J'allais sûrement faire une attaque sous peu !

Boyd décala sa chaise, en se rapprochant de moi. Elle avait donc dû s'installer entre Boyd et un vieux général chauve et sourd, mais pas aveugle de toute évidence ! Il la regardait comme un chat regarde une soucoupe de lait. Elle regardait dans ma direction, espérant que je la sauve, mais je pouvais à peine lever la tête de mon assiette.

_"Vivement que cette journée s'achève ! Enfin, que tous mes invités quittent enfin ma base et que je retrouve Carter chez elle... ou chez moi..."_ me suis-je dis. Peu m'importait tant que je pouvais être avec elle.

Lucy se présenta en courant pour venir la chercher, pour une panne de système informatique. Ma présence n'était pas nécessaire, je décidais donc de rester avec mes invités. La compagnie de bons hommes chauves était nettement préférable à celle d'une belle blonde ! Non mais à qui je voulais faire croire ça !

Mes invités avaient fini par quitter ma base et quand je voulus rejoindre mon second, Lucy vint à ma rencontre. Elle me tendait des dossiers à signer de toute urgence.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce qui presse comme ça, sergent?"_ lui demandais-je.

_-"Je dois faire partir ces dossiers demain matin à la première heure."_

_-"Je vois, donc nous allons passons la nuit ensemble"_ dis-je, sans réfléchir à mes paroles.

Sam se dirigeait vers moi mais fit demi-tour quand elle entendit mes paroles.

_-"Carter ?"_ l'appelais-je mais elle ne se retourna pas. Je voulus la suivre mais ma secrétaire me retint par le bras.

_-"Général, les dossiers..."_ m'implora-t-elle du regard. Devant faire passer mon devoir avant tout le reste, je dus abdiquer et la suivre dans mon bureau.

J'avais eu tellement de travail que je n'avais pas vu mon second en tête-à-tête depuis notre douche... Je l'avais croisée en réunion mais elle n'était jamais restée parler avec moi après, contrairement à ses habitudes. Et Lucy me trouvait toujours du boulot pour m'empêcher de la voir.

Je supposais que Sam aussi avait beaucoup de travail, elle était très prise avec ses recherches. Mais je devais absolument m'évader un moment de mon bureau pour la rejoindre. Ma secrétaire ne me laissait pas une minute de répit... Je pense qu'elle aussi en veut à mon corps mais je refuse d'être avec une autre que Sam.

_-"Je vais prendre un peu l'air, sergent"_ dis-je à ma secrétaire.

_-"Où allez-vous monsieur ?"_ Quel culot de la part de ma secrétaire.

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_

_-"Où allez-vous monsieur ?"_ me répéta-t-elle, comme si j'étais sourd ou débile.

_-"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, sergent ! Je suis encore le commandant de cette base et mes allées et venues ne vous concernent en rien !"_ hurlais-je en quittant mon bureau. Même Carter ne se permettrait jamais de se mêler de mes affaires.


	6. Sam

**2/ Sam**

Une fois à la porte du laboratoire de Carter, j'entendis une voix d'homme en plus de la sienne.

_-"Sam, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive depuis une semaine, mais je m'inquiète pour toi"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Daniel, je suis contrariée mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas"_ lui dit-elle.

_-"Tu ne manges plus et tu souhaites que je ne me fasse pas de soucis, tu plaisantes ? Si ça continue comme ça, je vais en parler à Jack !"_

_-"Non, pas ça ! Tu ne lui parle pas de moi, c'est compris ?"_ cracha-t-elle. Je réalisais à ce moment-là que j'aurai dû venir la voir plus tôt.

_-"Donc, ça a un rapport avec lui..."_ dit doucement Daniel.

Avant que ça ne dérape, je décidais à rentrer dans le labo.

_-"Carter ?"_ appelais-je.

Elle se redressa sur son siège et me salua.

_-"Repos. Bonjour Daniel, ça va ?"_

_-"Oui Jack, j'essayais de convaincre Sam de venir déjeuner avec moi"_ répondit mon ami.

Sam ne me regardait pas et répondit_ "J'ai trop de travail pour ça."_

_-"Aller Carter, on va déjeuner tous les trois, je m'occupe des dossiers en retard avec votre général..."_ dis-je pour essayer de la faire sourire.

Mon plan ne fonctionna pas et elle me fusilla du regard. Daniel se rendit compte de la situation et nous quitta en s'excusant. Je profitais de son départ pour fermer la porte du laboratoire.

Sam s'était levée pour ranger des classeurs sur son étagère, elle semblait fascinée par son classement.

_-"Carter ?"_ demandais-je d'une voix douce.

_-"Monsieur ?"_ répondit-elle, toujours sans me faire face.

_-"Sam, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît..."_ dis-je en avançant vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je lu la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle en un instant et la prit dans mes bras. Elle refusa mon étreinte.

_-"Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'arrive jamais à me libérer... Je voulais venir avant, je te le jure"_ confessais-je.

_-"Monsieur, vous n'avez aucune explication à me fournir. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était une erreur et nous ne devons plus en parler. Jamais !"_ Elle m'avait achevé en un quart de seconde.

J'étais parti sur ces mots, ne supportant plus de la voir alors que mon coeur se brisait. Daniel attendait dans le couloir mais je n'avais pas répondu quand il m'avait appelé. Je courus en direction de la sortie de la base, j'avais vraiment besoin d'air.

J'étais rentré chez moi et avais décidé de ne pas retourner travailler avant le lendemain. Mais ce lendemain s'étira en une semaine sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. J'avais reçu des appels et des visites. Je n'avais répondu à rien, me contentant de rester dans mon canapé, devant la télé.

Alors que je regardais une rediffusion des "Simpsons", un matin sur une chaîne du câble, on sonna à ma porte. Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais confortablement allongé et calé par des oreillers. J'entendis la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir.

_-"Foutez le camp !"_ avais-je hurlé à mon visiteur qui devait bien me connaitre puisqu'il avait trouvé ma clef de secours.

_-"Mon général, j'ai besoin de votre signature sur plusieurs documents. Je ne resterai pas, c'est promis"_ dit mon second.

_-"Colonel Carter, j'aurai dû me douter que vous finiriez par venir... Le boulot, toujours le boulot ! Rien ne compte plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?"_ dis-je en me redressant.

Je me levais pour aller préparer du café et je la regardais. Elle me dévisagea également et finit par me dire : _"Vous êtes souffrant Monsieur ?_ _Vous êtes très pâle..."_

_-"Vous ne semblez pas en forme non plus..."_

_-"Je vais bien"_ dit-elle. J'avais bien vu qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer et je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Cette femme m'avait anéanti mais je m'inquiétais toujours pour elle et je sentais une vague d'amour me submerger.

_-"Carter, vous ne savez pas mentir et surtout pas à moi..."_

_-"Mon général, j'ai des difficultés avec votre remplacement, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en viendrai à bout. Signez-moi les documents et je vous laisse en paix."_

_-"Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour des papiers et me dire que vous aviez des problèmes à la base et je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis pour votre santé ? Oui c'est logique..."_

_-"Les dossiers ne sont pas un prétexte monsieur, je le jure !"_ dit-elle, en sanglotant.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi et se laissa aller.


	7. Lucy

**3/ Lucy**

J'avais préparé du café et Sam s'était installée dans mon salon. J'avais réussi à la faire parler. Depuis une semaine, elle me remplaçait. Elle avait dit que j'avais la grippe pour me couvrir.  
Lucy lui menait la vie dure depuis. Daniel la poussait à venir me voir mais Lucy trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas la laisser filer.  
_-"Exactement ce qu'elle a fait avec moi..."_ dis-je.  
_-"Oui j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion et je vous dois des excuses..."_ m'avoua-t-elle.  
J'avais attrapé ses mains et les tenais dans les miennes. Elle semblait épuisée.  
_-"Je vous propose une chose : faites une petite sieste ici, pendant que je signe ça et je retourne à la base avec vous, d'accord ?"_  
_-"Signez juste les dossiers, je gère jusqu'à demain si vous voulez..."_  
_-"Non, vous êtes épuisée, vous n'arrêtez pas de bâiller, donc faites un somme et on verra ensuite"_ lui avais-je proposé. Je déposais une couverture sur ses genoux.  
J'avais pris mes dossiers et je m'étais installé confortablement. Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'ai entouré de mon bras libre et m'étais concentré sur ma lecture. Je ne signe jamais un document sans le lire, sauf si c'est Carter qui me le demande mais là, les dossiers venaient de Lucy, je me méfiais.  
Sam se réveilla une bonne heure après avoir sombré. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa quand elle réalisa qu'elle était dans mes bras.  
_-"Jack ?"_  
_-"Tiens, je n'ai plus le droit à mon général..."_ dis-je en lui souriant.  
_-"Si bien sûr, excusez-moi mon général, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes..."_ dit-elle à regret.  
_-"Je plaisantais voyons !"_  
_-"Alors c'était très drôle, monsieur"_ dit-elle en baillant.  
_-"Je termine ça et je refais du café, ça va vous réveiller et moi aussi..."_  
_-"Je m'occupe de ça si vous voulez"_ dit-elle en se levant. Elle s'étira et son t-shirt laissa apparaître son ventre. Je détournais la tête. Elle avait dû me voir faire, car elle tira dessus et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

J'avais pris une douche après avoir signé mes dossiers. J'avais décidé de retourner à la base avec mon second et me débarrasser de ma secrétaire.  
_-"Je suis prêt, allons-y, je conduis"_ dis-je, pour la forcer à monter en voiture avec moi.  
Elle m'emboîta le pas mais ne dit rien.  
J'avais conduit en silence et de son côté Sam ne semblait pas vouloir le briser. Une fois à la base, nous avons pris l'ascenseur. Je l'avais guidée avec une main dans son dos et l'avait laissée en place le temps de la descente.  
_-"Je voudrais que tu restes dîner avec moi ce soir"_ dis-je, pas très sûr de sa réponse.  
_-"Est-ce une bonne idée ?"_ me demanda-t-elle, l'air triste.  
_-"Je ne veux pas le savoir, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si tu es partante ou non... peu importe le reste, sois franche !"_  
_-"Oui je suis partante mais..."_  
_-"Pas de mais, je vais faire une côte de bœuf"_ dis-je en souriant. J'ai laissé ma main descendre de son dos pour caresser ses fesses, le plus discrètement possible. J'avais assez vu de vidéos de cet appareil pour en connaitre l'angle. Vu comme nous étions installés, ma main était invisible.  
_-"Monsieur ?"_ dit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
_-"Carter ? Un problème ?"_ dis-je sans la regarder.  
_-"Non monsieur..."_ dit-elle en souriant à la paroi.

Une fois dans mon bureau, je convoquais ma secrétaire. Elle se présenta rapidement mais visiblement surprise par ma présence.  
_-"Mon général ?"_  
_-"Quand est-ce que le sergent Harriman doit rentrer de séminaire ?"_  
_-"Lundi prochain monsieur, pourquoi ?"_ me répondit Lucy.  
_-"Bon, dans ce cas, vous repartez dans la zone 51. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici !"_ annonçais-je à la jeune femme. Je savais que c'était extrême mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. D'après ce que j'avais compris en parlant avec Sam, elle était un peu trop dévouée à son travail, plus particulièrement en ce qui me concernait.  
Elle me regarda à peine et quitta mon bureau. Sam arriva au moment même et les deux femmes se croisèrent. Lucy se mit à pleurer en voyant Sam et elle partit en courant.  
_-"Mon général, je vous ai apporté un café. Tout va bien ?"_  
_-"Merci Carter pour la gentille attention, vous aurez le droit à un massage en récompense."_  
_-"Monsieur !"_ s'indigna-t-elle.  
_-"J'ai renvoyé Lucy à son poste habituel, je vais me débrouiller jusqu'au retour de Walter. Je ne la supporte plus..."_  
_-"D'accord. Bon je vais vous laisser travailler, on se voit pour le déjeuner ? Daniel a hâte de vous voir."_  
_-"Avec plaisir Carter."_  
J'adorais retrouver notre complicité, c'est ce qui m'avait le plus manqué pendant cette dernière semaine. Je pourrais rester à la regarder le restant de mes jours, si je sais que tout va bien entre nous.  
Je me mis à travailler pour faire passer le temps plus vite afin de la retrouver pour le déjeuner. J'avais bien avancé quand Daniel se présenta à la porte de mon bureau.  
_-"Tu as l'air fatigué Jack, tu es certain que c'était une bonne idée de reprendre déjà ?"_  
_-"Daniel, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à part ça ?"_  
_-"SG-3 part en exploration vers une planète qui m'intéresse, je voulais savoir si je pouvais partir avec eux et demander à Teal'c de nous rejoindre ?"_  
_-"Pas de problème Daniel, vous partez quand ?"_  
_-"Dans une demi-heure. Je compte sur toi pour forcer Sam à déjeuner. Elle saute trop de repas ces derniers temps."_  
_-"Si j'y pense moi-même, je ferai en sorte qu'elle mange..."_  
_-"Je te fais confiance pour ça Jack, tu es un estomac sur pattes !"_ sourit Daniel.

Daniel était parti rejoindre Teal'c avant de retrouver SG-3 sur une autre planète, pour ses recherches. J'étais passé prendre Sam à son labo et nous avions déjeuné en tête-à-tête. Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec moi, comme timide mais pas distante.  
Je l'avais raccompagnée à son laboratoire et en la quittant, elle avait soufflé à mon oreille : "J'ai envie de toi..."  
J'avais eu énormément de mal à me concentrer sur mon travail pour le reste de la journée. En temps voulu, je suis passé la chercher pour la ramener chez moi, pour le dîner promis.  
Je me suis arrêté au supermarché, sur le chemin. Elle m'a accompagné et nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. J'étais nerveux et il semblait qu'elle aussi.  
En rentrant, je lui ai proposé un verre de vin et elle a accepté. Je m'en suis servi un aussi et j'ai démarré le barbecue pour faire griller la viande.  
_-"Hum, vous n'avez pas été trop dur avec Lucy monsieur ?"_  
_-"Jack, c'est mon prénom... Et non, je lui ai juste demandé de partir et de reprendre son poste."_  
_-"J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle..."_  
_-"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? Elle s'en remettra !"_  
_-"De... vous ?"_ demanda-t-elle surprise.  
_-"Bah oui, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Elle a passé son temps à vouloir nous séparer, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir te voir... C'est évident qu'elle est amoureuse !"_  
_-"Amoureuse oui... mais pas de v.. toi !"_  
_-"De qui alors ?"_ je n'en revenais pas, j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aimait.  
_-"De... moi"_ dit-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire.  
_-"C'est risible à ce point d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de moi, même si c'est une femme ?"_ demanda-t-elle furieuse.  
_-"Sam, excuse-moi ce n'est pas ça ! Je t'aime moi ça n'a rien à voir, je me moque de moi-même !"_  
Elle s'est jetée à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Je réalisais alors ce que je venais de dire et je n'avais pas honte. Je l'aimais et je voulais faire ma vie avec elle.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Il l'a fait, il m'a avoué ses sentiments ! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes sur cette planète ! De la galaxie même... Enfin, peu importe, je suis heureuse et c'est ce qui compte.

Nous avons dîné rapidement, car nous avions autre chose en tête, mais comme nous avions tous deux passé une semaine éprouvante, nous avons pris des forces.

J'avais eu le temps de me changer à la base et j'avais enfilé des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. J'ai fini mon verre de vin, je me suis levée et j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou. Je me suis collée à son dos et je me suis mise à l'embrasser sur le côté du visage. Il a caressé mes bras et a gémi de plaisir. J'ai mordillé son lobe d'oreille et il a grogné.

_-"Samantha Carter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"_

_-"Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, concernant la douche... D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour me frotter le dos..."_

Il s'est levé et m'a pris la main, pour me tirer derrière lui. Il avait déjà fermé la porte-fenêtre et la porte de la maison, nous étions tranquilles.

_-"Le lit ? Tu m'as habituée à plus original, Jack O'Neill"_ lui ai-je dit quand il m'a ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

_-"Je sais, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois mais là, j'ai envie de confort... Car ça va durer des heures, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi bien que la dernière fois..."_

Nous avons fait l'amour plus calmement que la dernière fois, nous redécouvrant l'un l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
